


Tesoro del cielo

by AquariusAthena



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusAthena/pseuds/AquariusAthena
Summary: En el Templo de Virgo, Maestro y discípulo han elaborado un arriesgado plan para curar sus heridas pasadas, colaborando uno con otro. Será tiempo de que llegue la honestidad y los secretos sean revelados. ¿Podrán soportar el desafío o el dolor les ganará? Saben que será un punto de inflexión en su entrenamiento, pero ¿qué les deparará luego el futuro?Tercera (y final) parte de la historia. Links dentro.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Virgo Shaka, Gemini Saga/Virgo Shaka, Phoenix Ikki/Andromeda Shun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Tesoro del cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Nidhi = Tesoro

_**Este trabajo forma parte de una serie:** _

_**Parte 1:[Meditación guiada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422819)** _

_**Parte 2:[Los peldaños del alma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615620)** _

* * *

El invierno había azotado duramente el cálido clima del Santuario, y la Casa de Virgo parecía sufrirlo más que nadie. El verde jardín que el dueño de casa utilizaba para sus meditaciones había acabado cubierto de una fina capa blanca. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía hacer uso del jardín. Shaka salía fuera a cobijarse bajo la sombra de los árboles que ahora casi no tenían hojas. En su orgullo podría haber dicho que no le molestaba el frío, pero no era cierto. Después de días de entrar en trance, en invierno descubría las puntas de los dedos moradas por el frío y debía dejar las manos bajo el agua caliente por varios minutos para recuperar la completa movilidad. Su discípulo en cambio nunca se molestó en disimular lo que odiaba la nieve. Shun de Andrómeda, el heredero de la Armadura de Virgo, no dejaba pasar oportunidad para criticar el frío del jardín con justa razón.

Por eso, a medida que se acercaba el día pactado, ponía más empeño en convencer a Shaka de meditar dentro, específicamente en el salón de la chimenea sobre los sillones de un cuerpo enfrentados. Finalmente el caballero dorado accedió, sabiendo que en realidad no tenía opción si no quería morir congelado sin apenas darse cuenta. Los recientes eventos habían cambiado las cosas en la Casa de Virgo. Luego de que apareciera el Fénix reclamando llevarse a su hermano, las cosas habían avanzado a una velocidad frenética. El encierro y el escape, la batalla, el juicio, la recuperación de las heridas. Todo había ocurrido en escasas semanas. Cuando Shaka le confesó a su amado discípulo la verdad sobre su doloroso pasado, Shun supo que no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad. El dolor es la purificación, le había dicho. Sentirlo, para luego sanarlo. Compartirlo, para poder dejarlo ir. Aun cuando había sido su idea, el muchacho no podía disimular que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Habían arreglado la meditación para la hora dorada, pero incluso antes del amanecer ya preveían las exigentes jornadas que vendrían. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Shaka bajó a la cocina a hacerse un té para justificar el estar despierto.

-¿No puedes dormir? -inquirió una voz a sus espaldas. El rubio negó con la cabeza. Shun tomó asiento a su lado-. Yo también me siento intranquilo -comenzó-. Me pregunto qué pensarás de mí. Me pregunto si me echarás del templo a patadas -confesó, con la voz quebrada.

-Niño precioso -susurró Shaka-. No es una pregunta apropiada. Ya te he dicho que nada de lo que hagas podría mellar mis sentimientos hacia ti -explicó.

-¿Y algo que haya hecho? -Shaka volvió a negar, sacudiendo su prolija melena rubia. Tomó la mano de Shun, que se sintió excepcionalmente cálida después de sostener la taza de té.

-Nada, mi niño bueno -repitió, mientras abría los ojos suavemente para cruzar la mirada con la del joven. Avanzó despacio a besarlo sobre los labios con delicadeza y lentitud. Shun lanzó el aire contenido por la nariz y aflojó los músculos.

-Es que todo el asunto me tiene muy nervioso, _nidhi_ -explicó Shun. Shaka lo interrumpió con otro beso.

-Ya lo sé. A mí también -confesó-. Todo estará bien -afirmó, mientras lo abrazaba pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

Ese mismo día cumplieron lo acordado y a la hora dorada comenzaron una meditación en conjunto, la más profunda que hubieran intentado nunca. Los cosmos de ambos hombres resonaron juntos antes de descender a bucear en las profundas aguas del alma. Shaka fue el primero que comenzó a ver su pasado. El primer día que puso un pie en el Santuario tenía quince años. Lo hizo con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En su tierra, Shaka había sido una celebridad. Por eso cuando llegó lo hizo con mal disimulada soberbia, pavoneando su cabellera al sol de Grecia como un río de oro, sintiendo que le pertenecía la tierra bajo sus pies. Para colmo, le habían hecho entrega de un objeto que le mostraba a todo el mundo que él poseía el rango más alto, el poder más logrado. En ese momento muy pocas armaduras habían sido entregadas a la nueva orden dorada, y eso lo convertía en alguien aún más especial. Poco se imaginaba que el Santuario no tardaría mucho en darle un revés de realidad. Había oído que sólo había dos caballeros experimentados en el Santuario, pero los primeros días no conoció a ninguno de los dos.

Cada día bajaba a entrenar al Coliseo. Le gustaba sentir las miradas sobre sí, mostrando su complexión atlética bajo el cálido sol del verano. Además, estaba adquiriendo un leve bronceado y eso le hacía sentir digno, como si fuese la prueba del trabajo duro bajo el sol aquello que probara su valía. Fue en uno de esos entrenamientos tan teatrales que vio por primera vez a otro caballero dorado. Estaba sentado cómodamente en las gradas luciendo su armadura bajo el sol del mediodía, observándolo sin disimulo. Cuando notó que Shaka lo había visto, lo llamó con un gesto de su mano. El rubio avanzó. Por la armadura descubrió que su interlocutor no sería más que el caballero de Géminis. Tragó saliva disimuladamente cuando se dio cuenta. Había escuchado mucho de él y de su impresionante poder, aunque no todos eran buenos comentarios. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le tendió la mano sin ponerse de pie. Shaka la estrechó con educación.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo -anunció el mayor con una sonrisa socarrona. El joven correspondió la sonrisa con pedantería.

-Shaka de Virgo, para servirle -anunció inclinando la cabeza.

-Saga de Géminis -respondió-. Estaba ocupado observándote.

-Claro -sonrió Shaka-. Lo he notado -Saga sonrió de lado, desafiándolo a una competencia tácita de pedantería.

-¿Quién te entrena, chico? -Shaka se encogió de hombros.

-Yo mismo, supongo -concedió con falsa modestia. Saga golpeó las yemas de sus dedos contra su rodilla en forma escalonada. Se relamió el labio en reflexión y volvió a hablar después de un momento.

-Siempre quise entrenar un campeón -confesó-. Uno de esos caballeros que son recordados para siempre como lo mejor de su generación -Shaka sonrió, deseando súbitamente ocupar esa posición. Saga le devolvió la sonrisa con una mirada provocativa-. Cuando observen la constelación, los dioses mismos dirían _“ese era un gran guerrero, ¿quién lo entrenó?”_ -anunció.

_-“Es el alumno de Saga”_ -completó Shaka con entusiasmo. El mayor asintió.

-Bueno, tampoco es para emocionarse tanto -anunció Saga, cortándolo en seco-. Hagamos una cosa. Ven al atardecer al Templo de Géminis. Sin armadura, sólo tu habilidad -Shaka se relamió el labio inferior con disimulo-. A ver si tu cosmos es tan impresionante como aparenta. Si pasas una prueba, serás mi alumno.

-Maravilloso -concedió Shaka, embargado por la emoción.

Lo que quedaba de la tarde, Shaka no se molestó en contener la emoción. Era incapaz de quedarse quieto y recorría los pasillos del templo dando alegres saltitos. Salió temprano para llegar temprano, pero mientras bajaba las escaleras se le ocurrió que llegaría demasiado temprano. Entonces hizo el paso más lento a consciencia, luchando contra sus piernas que querían ir más rápido al tercer templo. Ser alumno de semejante guerrero estaba más allá de sus sueños más atrevidos. Para su sorpresa, Saga ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta del Templo. Lo hizo pasar sin mediar palabra al patio interior. Allí lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo y probaron la velocidad, la resistencia y la fuerza por espacio de algunas horas. El rubio se sentía confiado y así lo demostró, con movimientos gráciles y miradas desafiantes, condimentadas por alguna eventual sonrisa de triunfo. Saga estaba inmutable, ocultando que se la estaba pasando muy bien con la inocencia de su eventual huésped. Ya era de noche cuando lo invitó a entrar. De pie en la cocina compartieron una jarra de agua helada, que Shaka agradeció con efusividad. Saga apoyó la cintura sobre la mesa y habló con mucha seriedad.

-Déjate de tonterías, chico. Me has crispado la paciencia -anunció-. Si tuviera los guantes puestos te daría un buen revés de oro -Shaka abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Disculpa? -inquirió con agazapada agresividad, sin dejarse amedrentar por las palabras del mayor. El muchacho todavía no conocía de sensatez ni de moderación, era palpable.

-Sí -siguió Saga, chasqueando la lengua-. Puedo ver lo que estás haciendo, pavoneándote orgullosamente, moviendo el culo frente a todo el mundo y lanzando miraditas provocativas -torció la nariz y negó con la cabeza-. ¿Crees que vas a tener algún beneficio actuando como una puta golosa? -Shaka se sorprendió por el uso de las palabras en forma tal que no pudo responder enseguida. Subió las manos en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Bueno, tal vez me guste sentirme observado, pero estás exagerando. No es como dices -explicó el joven. Saga apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y bajó la cabeza, negando suavemente. Cuando subió la mirada, sus ojos habían cambiado. Shaka lo desafió mirándolo a los ojos, esperando una disculpa bien merecida. Saga sonrió con cierta perversidad. Luego se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez me he confundido -admitió-. Acompáñame chico, te mostraré algo -Shaka también se encogió de hombros y siguió a su superior, aunque sin ocultar en su semblante que se sentía irritado por la falta de una disculpa apropiada.

El caballero de Virgo siguió al otro hombre por los pasillos esperando llegar a una biblioteca, gimnasio, o algo similar. Sin embargo, notó sorprendido que lo había conducido hasta lo que parecía ser la habitación principal. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Estuvo a punto de replicar cuando notó que Saga había cerrado la puerta con llave detrás de sí. Balbuceó algunas preguntas, pero el mayor lo ignoró. Shaka se arrepintió enseguida de su actitud provocativa. Concentró el cosmos con una técnica recién aprendida, imaginando que en realidad no sería necesaria. Cuando Saga se acercó un paso, él se alejó otro. Subió las manos como para cubrirse el pecho. Si se hubiera visto la cara sabría que nunca una expresión de mayor miedo había adornado sus ojos. El otro sonreía mientras avanzaba. El rubio supo que había ido allí sin que nadie lo obligara y para peor, había ido con todo el entusiasmo del mundo. Se sintió estúpido. No tuvo tiempo de lamentarse porque en un movimiento rápido, Saga lo tomó el cuello y lo levantó varios centímetros sobre su cabeza. Intentó gritar pero no era capaz de respirar, mientras lanzaba patadas a ciegas. Saga lo arrojó sobre la cama como un saco de rocas.

-Siéntate -ordenó, mientras volvía a agarrarlo del cuello. Con gran habilidad atrapó su tráquea entre dos dedos, haciéndole imposible respirar. Shaka tosió levemente e intentó usar las manos para arrancarse la garra que lo apresaba. Observó los ojos de su interlocutor cambiar de color a un rojo intenso como la sangre. Entonces conoció el miedo verdadero. Luchó con fuerza pero era inútil. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Saga se desabrochó el pantalón y dejó a la vista su miembro tieso. Sonrió antes de hablar-. Chupa -ordenó. Shaka no se movió, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo único que buscaba en ese momento era que entrara aire en sus pulmones para no perder la consciencia y el resto sería un problema del futuro. Sólo necesitaba respirar desesperadamente, presa de un instinto básico. Saga soltó el agarre del cuello por una fracción de segundo, suficiente para que Shaka tomara una escasa cantidad de aire. No le dio más oportunidad. Lo agarró con fuerza del cuero cabelludo y guio sus movimientos. El rubio torció el cuello intentando esquivar el miembro que tenía enfrente, con tanta fuerza que temió romperse el cuello y morirse al instante. La fuerza de Saga fue superior y en un momento no pudo esquivarlo más. Sintió náuseas enseguida. Desesperado por liberarse, lo mordió con fuerza. Eso provocó que el geminiano lanzara un gemido ronco.

Se apartó de golpe y lo tomó del cuello, subiéndolo hasta encima de su cabeza e impidiéndole respirar. Ahora ya no lanzaba patadas desesperadas sino que estaba inmóvil como un muñeco de trapo. Lágrimas amargas desbordaban de sus ojos. Aun así, lo desafió mirándolo a los ojos. Saga tomó impulso y lo arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo. Cayó primero con el hombro y escuchó el hueso del omóplato al quebrarse. Intentó levantarse y correr sin siquiera pensar a dónde, pero no pudo terminar se ponerse de pie. Saga se colocó sobre él, apresándole los brazos entre sus piernas, descargando todo su peso para inmovilizarlo. Lo golpeó en el rostro con ambos puños cerrados por un rato que le pareció interminable. El dolor era tal que la visión se hizo negra por los lados y temió perder la consciencia. Se aferró a ella como un náufrago a la tabla, suponiendo que de eso dependería su supervivencia. Sintió el gusto metálico de la sangre en la boca, escurriendo entre las cejas, incluso cayéndole en los ojos para dificultarle la visión. Su último golpe fue el más fuerte, en la boca del estómago. Eso le hizo doblarse al medio y quedar sobre el piso en posición fetal, incapaz de respirar una vez más.

-Ya estás aprendiendo docilidad -anunció Saga, con cierto triunfo-. Si te mantienes así, lo próximo te resultará más fácil -Shaka no respondió ni siquiera con su pensamiento. No era capaz de pensar en nada más que escapar y vivir.

A pesar de sus palabras, la crueldad de Géminis iba en aumento. Volvió a tomar a Shaka del cuello, que comenzaba a hincharse con hematomas, y lo lanzó nuevamente sobre la cama boca abajo. Antes de que intentara nada, Saga lo apresó con todo el peso sobre su espalda, en forma tal que se ahogaba contra el colchón, impidiéndole respirar. Shaka se retorció como pudo en un intento de rebeldía que de antemano conocía infructuoso. El mayor procedió a separarle las piernas poniendo una rodilla en medio y luego se inclinó sobre él. Lo penetró sin miramientos, absolutamente en seco y con un solo golpe. Aun ahogado, Shaka gritó con indescriptible dolor y desesperación. El dolor le embargó en forma tal que por un momento pensó que estaba muerto. Luego, conforme Saga se movía dentro de sí y el dolor iba fluctuando a mayores, comprendió que todavía seguía en el mundo de los vivos. Escuchó a lo lejos los lascivos gemidos del mayor. Sintió náuseas pero hizo un esfuerzo consciente por no vomitar. Un instinto le dijo que ahogarse en su propio vómito no sería buena idea. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero en un momento Saga salió de él con la misma agresividad con la que había entrado. Hizo más daño al salir que al entrar. Aflojó por un momento el peso del cuerpo, que Shaka aprovechó para tomar una bocanada grande de aire. A eso se había reducido su voluntad, a respirar. Sintió su propia sangre caliente escurriendo entre sus nalgas.

-Siéntate -repitió, como lo había hecho antes. Shaka obedeció con la docilidad que su atacante había predicho, en un mero intento de respirar un poco y que el aire le alcanzara al menos para unos minutos de consciencia. Sólo podía abrir parcialmente un ojo, ya que el otro estaba atrapado entre la hinchazón de los golpes. Saga se puso de pie delante de él-. Chupa -ordenó.

Shaka no se movió pero fue en vano. Nuevamente el mayor lo obligó pero esta vez no le costó casi ningún intento. Shaka se concentró en respirar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía tomar aire libremente. Respirar era lo único importante. Intentó abstraerse e imaginar que estaba en otro lugar, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. El dolor que sentía se lo recordaba constantemente. Lloraba a raudales sin siquiera notar sus propias lágrimas. Escuchó los gemidos de Saga y se concentró en escuchar su propia respiración maltrecha. El caballero de Géminis se derramó dentro de su boca. El rubio no esperaba eso. Se sintió ahogado y se desesperó como quien no alcanza la superficie del agua justo antes de ahogarse. Saga se apartó de pronto y lo dejó caer al piso. Al instante vomitó con fuerza, apoyado sobre sus antebrazos, sintiendo quemazón en el estómago y en la garganta. Saga lo levantó del cuello con una suprema expresión de asco.

-Me has vomitado los pies, puta asquerosa -anunció. Shaka dejó salir las lágrimas sin saber de qué otra forma podía luchar. Sólo quería respirar. Eso era todo. Con la mano que le quedaba libre envolvió los testículos del rubio y apretó con fuerza-. Tendría que arrancarte los huevos ahora mismo -anunció. Un último temblor lo recorrió. Saga torció el rostro con asco-. No vales la pena. No quiero volver a verte -anunció mientras abría la mano que lo tenía agarrado y lo dejaba caer al suelo. Abrió el portal a otra dimensión y lo hizo aparecer en el salón recibidor de la Casa de Virgo.

Shaka reconoció su hogar por el cosmos, puesto que ya nada podía ver. Cuando se supo solo se apoyó sobre los antebrazos y vomitó nuevamente. Luego se desplomó y perdió la consciencia. Se despertó cuando el sol le molestó en el rostro. Luego le molestó el aroma de su propio vómito, seco sobre el pelo y sobre una mejilla. Respiró inflando el pecho con fuerza, como si el aire se tratara de un don divino. Elevó una plegaria silenciosa agradeciendo el aire en sus pulmones, aunque la tráquea estaba dañada e incluso respirar con lentitud le dolía. Hizo un supremo esfuerzo por ponerse de pie. Trastabilló un par de veces, cayendo sobre una rodilla, hasta que logró avanzar a pasos inseguros sosteniéndose de los muebles. Llegó con dificultad hasta el baño y abrió la ducha con el agua más caliente que fuera posible. Eso le dio finalmente un leve alivio. Dejó que el agua se llevara la suciedad del cuerpo, aunque nada podía hacer con el alma. Cuando pensó en aquello se dejó vencer, quedando sobre el suelo de la ducha en posición fetal, sintiendo el agua repiqueteando sobre sus músculos.

Aun en el trance de su meditación, Shaka temblaba sobre el sofá de un cuerpo. Incluso con los ojos cerrados derramaba lágrimas. Ahora, igual que entonces, el dolor que sentía era inconmensurable. Abrazó su alma a él y se permitió sentirlo, sufriendo lo que le correspondiera sufrir. Se preguntó levemente qué pensaría Shun sobre lo que había visto. Aunque estuviera en la oscuridad, no necesitaba realmente adivinarlo. Sentía el cálido abrazo de su cosmos mientras duraba el trance, dándole calidez en el corazón, acompañándolo en silencio en todo el descenso por cada peldaño del alma. _Nidhi_ , le decía a veces intentando imitar el acento de su tierra. Eso le hacía sonreír incluso en los peores momentos. _Nidhi_ era un inmenso tesoro, una joya fantástica que todos desearían poseer. Era lujo desmedido y perfecta bonanza. Le traía también cierta añoranza de su madre que, antes de morir, también le había puesto un apodo en su lengua natal. _Ravi_ , le llamaba, el sol. Recordar aquello se sintió apropiado porque el cosmos de su alumno se sentía muy parecido a la caricia del sol sobre la piel. Sintió los cambios en el cosmos de Shun mientras meditaba. Supo que enseguida comenzaría una nueva visión. No supo si tuvo más miedo por la visión pasada o por la que estaba por empezar.

Era un día de celebración en la Mansión Kido. Esa noche, el menor del grupo cumplía los diecisiete años. Habían organizado una reunión íntima con pastel, tacos, y alguna que otra cerveza que se pasaban de uno a otro a escondidas de los mayores. Shun no podía sentirse más feliz y agradecido en aquella oportunidad. Aun cuando se terminó toda la comida, se quedaron charlando y escuchando música hasta la madrugada. Por eso cuando se dejó caer con somnolencia sobre la cama, se sorprendió sobremanera con la llegada de su hermano a la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y frunció el ceño con palpable enojo. El muchacho se preguntó qué bicho le habría picado. Enseguida sacó del bolsillo el celular de su hermano menor. Recién entonces Shun se dio cuenta que, mientras estaba distraído, hacía varias horas que no veía su teléfono. Enseguida se sintió bien molesto. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia Ikki, dispuesto a sacarle el aparato de las manos. Él lo apartó.

-Necesito una explicación en este instante -Shun se encogió de hombros-. Me he entretenido leyendo -confesó. El menor se sintió invadido, no por primera vez-. Aquí hay uno que se llama -leyó con falsa atención- Taki. Uno a quien le escribes que vas a besarlo en -apartó el teléfono con expresión iracunda-, que horror, no puedo ni leer -Shun le arrancó el aparato de las manos.

-Eso es mi problema -respondió con sequedad.

-Eres un niño sexteando y como tu tutor legal eso lo hace mi problema -discutió. Shun puso los ojos en blanco.

-Otra vez con eso. Mil veces te dije que no soy un niño, así que déjame en paz y métete en tus cosas -discutió. Normalmente Shun no respondería tan ofuscado, pero lo cierto es que la sobreprotección de Ikki era un asunto con el que le era muy difícil lidiar. Últimamente cualquier cosa era un drama. Se sentía ahogado y ya no sabía cómo sacarse a su hermano de encima. Resopló con furia, moviendo levemente la nariz.

-También son mis cosas porque yo soy el que tendré que lidiar con la vergüenza de tener un hermano maricón -Shun subió una ceja. Eso era algo nuevo-. ¿Crees que me lo puedes ocultar?

-Si querías ser un homofóbico de mierda tendrías que haber nacido cien años antes -respondió Shun entre gruñidos. Ikki lo sorprendió con una cachetada con el revés de la mano. Ni siquiera se había molestado en negarlo y eso le molestaba más que nada.

-Y tengo que tolerar que me insulte un jodido traga sables de mierda -Shun esbozó una sonrisa artera. Debía admitir que había estado original con eso. Ikki se enfureció incluso más.

-Entonces no entiendo… ¿dices que yo te estoy insultando a ti? -ironizó-. Estás mal de la cabeza. Necesitas atención médica, en serio hermano -el fénix estuvo a punto de replicar pero lo pensó dos veces y apretó los labios en una fina línea, conteniendo el aire.

-¿Te has enamorado de ese… ese Taki, si así se llama? -Shun subió una ceja.

-Exageras -le informó-. Es un amigo del pueblo que conocí hace una semana. Lo vi dos veces nada más y no ha pasado nada, ¿no te parece un poco prematuro enamorarse? -le quitó importancia con un gesto de las manos-. Déjalo, no es importante -las palabras de ligereza de su hermano enfurecieron a Ikki. Intentó volver a golpearlo pero Shun paró el golpe-. Basta Ikki, estás enfermo. Métete en lo tuyo y yo en lo mío -se encogió de hombros-. A mí me importa una mierda si quieres sexo con Esmeralda o con Aioria. No es importante.

-¿No es importante? -Shun negó-. Entonces en tu visión vas a ir por la vida tragando vergas alegremente, sin que sea importante -el muchacho puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que quiero decir, para que lo entiendas con tu cerebro de nuez, es que las cosas que constituyen la identidad de una persona son más profundas que la mera decisión de a quién quiere uno cogerse.

-No estoy de acuerdo -discutió Ikki. Shun se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras, tu intolerancia es tu problema. Ahora vete de mi habitación porque es tarde y tengo sueño -discutió con dureza-. Y si vuelves a intentar golpearme, te devolveré el golpe. Me tienes harto, Ikki. Si no fueras mi hermano, esta sería la última vez que tuvieras noticias de mí -amenazó con seriedad.

El fénix perdió los estribos y por supuesto que intentó golpear a su hermano. Firme en su decisión, Shun también lo golpeó con el puño cerrado a un lado del rostro. Entrecerró los ojos cuando observó a su hermano en semejante despliegue de idiotez. El muchacho nunca se había enfadado tanto. Sintió una furia que corría por sus venas hasta los puños y que sólo aliviaría el dolor si lo golpeaba hasta hacerle perder el sentido. Un momento después reconoció que ese pensamiento no era normal en él. No se reconoció a sí mismo y supo que el dolor que le provocaba el rechazo de su hermano, sacaba lo peor de él. Tembló levemente y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ikki supo que ya lo había doblegado. Por más que discutían seguido, el mayor siempre ganaba por una razón muy sencilla: en realidad, su hermano no quería perderlo. Por eso siempre terminaba cediendo. Pero esta vez era algo diferente, porque Ikki no había calmado su ira. Empujó a Shun contra una pared con fuerza, impidiéndole el movimiento. Con la mano libre le bajó parcialmente los pantalones y con la otra lo tomó del cuello contra la pared, impidiéndole respirar. Luego tapó su boca con fuerza y lo penetró de un golpe seco. Shun lloró con angustia y horror.

-¿Ahora entiendes lo doloroso y humillante que es ser un maricón? -susurró cerca de su oído, mientras lo aprisionaba contra la pared. La voluntad de pelear abandonó a Shun. Cerró los ojos, sin dejar de llorar, y se dejó hacer. Sintió en aquel momento que se había quedado sin alma y que no era más que un envase vacío. Cuando Ikki notó que era evidente que no iba a gritar, le descubrió la boca. No gritó ni lanzó ningún sonido. Sencillamente lloró en silencio. Al rato lo soltó y lo dejó caer sobre el colchón sin miramientos-. Si le dices a alguien, buscaré a ese Taki y la haré lo mismo pero mil veces peor. Así, cuando se vaya al infierno, le parecerá el cielo después de las torturas que le daré -Shun tragó saliva con fuerza. Apartó la mirada con vergüenza. Cuando Ikki salió de la habitación, se hizo una bolita y se permitió llorar en silencio. Recordó de súbito que era su cumpleaños. Esa frustración le hizo llorar más fuerte, hasta que durmió de agotamiento.

Al día siguiente, Shun bajó a desayunar un poco más tarde que lo normal. Sólo Seiya e Ikki seguían en la mesa de la cocina. Apartó la mirada cuando vio a su hermano. Se sentó sin saludar y se sirvió de la cafetera del centro de la mesa. Se preparó dos tostadas y las comió despacio, con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Seiya, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, apretó su rodilla bajo la mesa, divertido de ver si con las cosquillas tiraba la taza. Eso hizo a Andrómeda dar un respingo.

-Buen día -saludó sonriendo. Shun también sonrió con tristeza. Esa pequeña demostración de afecto de su amigo le dio esperanza-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Más o menos -confesó. Ya en el baño había notado que estaba pálido y ojeroso-. Dormí mal -explicó. Ikki asintió levemente.

-El café te ayudará -siguió Seiya-, pero toma un poco de agua porque combinar la acidez de la resaca con la acidez del café es una muy mala idea. Créeme -bromeó, mientras se palpaba el estómago con la palma abierta. Shun lanzó una risita.

-¡Pero si casi no he bebido nada! -discutió-. Ha hecho un poco de frío cuando salí a correr anteayer. Debí darme una ducha caliente enseguida pero me distraje, y ahora creo que me voy a resfriar.

-¡Ah claro! -respondió Seiya, como si hubiera tenido una maravillosa idea-. Seguro fue eso. A Shiryu también se le caen los mocos, y él fue a correr contigo -bromeó. En secreto, Ikki estaba muy conforme con la forma en que se estaba desarrollando la conversación. Seiya se levantó primero cuando terminó el desayuno y saludó con animosidad antes de salir de la cocina. Shun e Ikki se quedaron solos.

-¿Cómo estás, Shun? -inquirió el fénix. El muchacho entrecerró los ojos y se levantó de pronto, apoyando las palmas abiertas de las manos sobre la mesa.

-No te atrevas a hablarme, maldita sea -gruñó. Salió de la cocina sin darle oportunidad de replicar más. Recién cuando estuvo fuera de su vista se permitió llorar.

Ese día evitó a consciencia a todos los habitantes de la casa. Se pasó el día corriendo en el jardín, lo más alejado posible de la edificación, hasta que no pudo más y luego se fue a acostar sin cenar. Cerró con llave antes de acostarse. Sentía un frío atroz que venía dentro de sí mismo, temblando como si estuviese desnudo en el ártico. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero nada le provocaba más dolor que estar sentado. Eso le avergonzaba. Se puso en posición fetal y se abrazó las rodillas. Rezó para sus adentros por una pronta respuesta. Amaba a su hermano, pero no podía consentir el maltrato. No quería perderlo. No quería estar solo. Si el tiempo pudiera retroceder unos dos días y ser como antes, daría todo. Ya era la madrugada cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta, sabiendo que la llave no le había servido para nada. Fingió estar durmiendo, temeroso de despertar la ira de su hermano. No fue necesario. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se lanzó sobre él, apresándolo con todo el peso del cuerpo. Lo penetró con más rudeza que antes. Esta vez intentó gritar, pero su voz quedó ahogada contra la almohada. Esta vez supo que su hermano había tenido un orgasmo. Ese conocimiento le dio náuseas. Supo que él disfrutaba realmente el duro castigo que le aplicaba. Cuando se quedó solo, comenzó a fantasear con formas fáciles y rápidas de quitarse la vida, pero ni para eso tuvo el valor.

La espantosa escena de aquella noche se repitió la mayoría de las noches de los meses siguientes. Ambos hermanos escasas veces se dirigían la palabra. Shun sabía que en algún momento de la noche el fénix aparecería para castigarlo por alguna fantasía retorcida que sacaba de quien sabe dónde. El menor aprendió a abstraerse en esos momentos, a desconectar su mente del cuerpo y tolerar el dolor sin siquiera luchar por soltarse. A veces pensaba que en realidad era tan fácil. Ikki ni siquiera se molestaba en taparle la boca. Podría gritar. A veces ni siquiera le ponía llave a la puerta. Podría fácilmente correr en cuanto lo oyera. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. El miedo que sentía constantemente le impedía accionar. Se sentía vacío por dentro. Antes disfrutaba el entrenamiento y estaba orgulloso de sus logros. Deseaba mejorar y aprender. Ahora, todo le parecía rutinario. Sabía que era amado por varias personas, pero no podía brindar nada a cambio. No había ningún sentimiento más que el miedo. Miedo al dolor, a la soledad y a estar con gente y conversar con ella, miedo a la apatía y a los sentimientos a la vez. Miedo a la vida, con todo.

Algo que le ayudaba a abstraerse era correr. Todas las mañanas salía a realizar un circuito específico por la naturaleza. El constante agotamiento lo ayudaba a pensar. El dolor físico lo distraía del dolor de su alma. Fue durante un circuito de trote que tuvo la buena fortuna de pasar a pocos metros del buzón de la mansión. En ese momento, observó al cartero dejar varios sobres dentro. Normalmente no tocaría la correspondencia, pero sintió una súbita curiosidad, que aumentó cuando observó un sobre con su nombre escrito en él. Vigiló sus alrededores antes de abrirla. Esas palabras le dieron un soplo de vida. Había sido llamado al Santuario. Él solo, sin nadie más. Sonrió por primera vez en todo el mes. Si Ikki hubiera sabido primero de esa carta, jamás hubiera llegado a sus manos. Tenía que ir pero no sabía cómo. El dinero no era problema, sino encontrar el momento preciso para escapar de la mansión sin ser visto, como una rata. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir sucio, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? La noche estaba descartada. Supo por instinto que el mejor momento para escapar sería ese mismo. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y encontró aliviado la billetera llena de tarjetas y algunos billetes. El teléfono lo había perdido hacía tiempo en manos de su hermano, pero se prometió que compraría otro en Grecia. Tomó aire con fuerza y reanudó el ejercicio, pero sin jamás volver al circuito.

En la Casa de Virgo, Shun meditaba con aparente quietud. Sin embargo estaba intranquilo. Nunca le había contado a su Maestro cómo había llegado al Santuario. Ahora se lo había mostrado y se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo y de su cobardía. Las lágrimas caían con fuerza. No quería romper el trance. Todavía faltaban peldaños por descender. Sentía el cálido cosmos de Shaka a su alrededor y eso le daba cierta esperanza. Lo próximo que vio fue un eterno lienzo blanco. En ese peldaño no era capaz de manipular palabras ni con el mero pensamiento. Era un lugar de pura sensación, sin palabras. Se hallaron uno frente a otro con los ojos abiertos, totalmente desnudos. La blancura del lugar era tanta que hacía sus siluetas difíciles de distinguir. Shun se acercó un paso. Estaba llorando con desesperación. Intentó describir para sí mismo cómo se sentía, pero las palabras se escaparon. Las emociones se mezclaban. Era pura angustia y enseguida una preciosa felicidad. Cuando se acercó un segundo paso, vio que Shaka estaba llorando en silencio. Se llevó los dedos a las mejillas para notar que él también lloraba.

Fue el mayor quien se acercó la distancia restante y lo abrazó. Como Shun jamás había descendido tanto en una meditación, no supo qué podría sentir allí. Enseguida la sensación lo abrumó. El tacto del otro hombre era como una caricia directamente en el alma. Shaka se alejó unos centímetros y lo acarició en el rostro con las yemas de los dedos, recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula, los labios, el tabique. Él cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Un momento después avanzó a besar al rubio con sentida delicadeza. Era pura sensación. Se sintió abrumado por los sentimientos que albergaba dentro de sí, tan complejos que ni siquiera podía enumerarlos por su nombre. Por un momento cerró los ojos e imaginó que se abrazaba a sí mismo, y así era realmente. Aun incapaz de usar palabras, en su corazón, se perdonó a sí mismo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos continuaba en el lienzo blanco. Shaka había cerrado los ojos y hacía silencio, aun sin dejar de abrazarlo. Comprendió que él también meditaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio permiso de besar a su alumno, sintiendo el leve gusto salado de las lágrimas. Se abrazaron por largo rato, hasta que la luz dolió en la vista y no pudieron ver nada más.

Abrieron los ojos en sincronía, en los sillones frente a frente. Shun respiró con agitación. Le faltaba el aire, enseguida se llevó una mano al pecho, hecha una garra. Sentía muy intensamente. Se sintió transparente, como si ya no tuviera nada que ocultar. Recordaba las visiones que había tenido y le estrujaban el corazón. Sin embargo aunque dolorido, esta vez se sentía más liviano. Escuchó a Shaka canturrear en un susurro.

-Respira, mi niño precioso -indicó. Shun hizo caso e intentó recordar un ejercicio de respiración. Shaka se puso de pie primero y se ubicó frente a él, para jalarlo de las manos y ayudarlo a levantarse. Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, lo abrazó-. Ya pasó -susurró, sin saber si consolaba a su alumno o a sí mismo.

- _Nidhi_ -susurró, con la voz rota. Shaka sonrió con tristeza. Aun entonces no podía evitar sonreír con su nuevo apodo-. ¿Es el último peldaño? -inquirió.

-Tal vez -concedió-. Es lo más profundo que he llegado. El centro del alma. No hay palabras hasta el centro del centro -explicó. Shun tosió un par de veces. Shaka lo meció levemente y acarició su cabello entre los dedos-. Respira, mi niño. Todo va bien.

-Tendrás que explicarme un poco, Maestro -Shaka se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez tu tengas que explicarme a mí -anunció sonriendo-. Nunca había tenido esta experiencia antes. La materia de la que se componen todas las almas es el amor, al universo entero.

-Estoy de acuerdo -concedió Shun tragando saliva-. Creo que ninguno de nosotros podría llegar tan lejos en soledad -anunció con timidez-. Las almas funcionan mejor juntas -Shaka lanzó una risita.

-¿Funcionan? ¿Cómo una máquina? -bromeó-. Entiendo qué quieres decir, mi niño prodigio -suspiró con suavidad, mientras comenzaba a calmar su respiración agitada-. ¿Cómo has estado? Cuéntame -Shun apretó los labios en una línea.

-Avergonzado y terriblemente humillado. Triste. Dolorido -enumeró-, muy dolorido. Y muy enfadado -Shaka bajó la mirada-. Pero también agradecido. Ahora sabes que me has salvado la vida -confesó. El rubio lo abrazó un poco más fuerte-. ¿Cómo has estado tú? -inquirió el menor, sin disimular su preocupación.

-Ha sido terrible, no te voy a mentir. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba convencido que había olvidado todo el episodio -sonrió con tristeza-. Idiota de mí. Estaba demasiado herido como para tolerarlo, entonces decidí ignorarlo como si eso lo hiciera dejar de existir.

-Sentí tu dolor en mi propia alma -confesó, con la voz rota. Dejó que lágrimas silenciosas rodaran por sus mejillas-. Lo siento, todavía, como un reflejo.

-Yo también, niño precioso -confirmó-. A lo mejor por eso no puedo soltarte -Shun rio por primera vez.

-Me quedaría a vivir en tu abrazo. Puedo festejar aquí todos mis cumpleaños -bromeó. Inclinó el cuello para sorprenderlo con un beso-. Te amo, _nidhi_ -él le sonrió.

-Y yo a ti, mi cielo -admitió-. Tú eres mi tesoro. Tú también me has salvado -susurró y lo besó en respuesta-. Deberíamos descansar. Vamos a la cama -propuso. Shun asintió con una sonrisa.

Primero se ducharon en silencio. Era un invierno frío y después de los días de meditación, el Templo estaba particularmente destemplado. El agua caliente les ayudó a volver a la realidad tangible. Se lavaron concienzudamente y en silencio antes de ir a la cama. Shun fue el primero en acomodarse entre varias almohadas. Se tapó hasta el cuello y se acurrucó buscando combatir el frío. Momentos después, Shaka se acomodó a su lado. Recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su alumno. Cerró los ojos y suspiró en un ejercicio de respiración. Aunque la ducha le había calmado, lo cierto era que aún se sentía algo intranquilo. Sentía dolor en el pecho cuando pensaba en el sufrimiento de su amado discípulo y en el suyo propio. Sabía que las cosas eran un proceso y que la calma llevaría un tiempo prudencial. De todos modos se sintió agradecido de saberse en los brazos de la persona que amaba.

-Mi niño precioso -susurró-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Shun asintió-. ¿Has logrado el perdón?

-Sí -balbuceó-. ¿Y tú, Maestro? -Shaka asintió despacio-. Me alegro -reconoció-. Ahora que me he corrido del egoísmo de tener en cuenta solo mi propio dolor, no puedo dejar de pensar en el tuyo, en lo que me has mostrado -el rubio resopló.

-¿Qué piensas al respecto? -inquirió, notando su propia ansiedad.

-Es que no lo entiendo -explicó Shun-. No me entra en la cabeza cómo puede existir alguien tan cruel y malvado -Shaka se encogió de hombros.

-Niño bueno -susurró-, es que no hay mucho para entender. Hay personas en el mundo que tienen maldad en el corazón. Tú lo sabes. Lo has visto muchas veces, eres un caballero -Shun asintió.

-Pero no así -admitió, con la voz quebrada. Lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas. Cuando lo notó, Shaka se incorporó levemente y lo abrazó con fuerza, cobijándolo contra su pecho.

-Amor mío -susurró- me conmueve que sufras por mí, pero no es necesario. Eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y no tiene sentido sobre analizarlo -Shaka lo besó suavemente-. Eres tú quien me preocupa. Ahora sé que tus heridas son más frescas de lo que yo pensaba -se lamentó.

-Lo siento, Maestro -sollozó-. Debí haberte dicho -Shaka negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso, mi niño. Cada proceso es particular. Lo has dicho cuando has sentido la necesidad y la capacidad -lo tomó de la barbilla con dos dedos y le inclinó suavemente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos con intensidad-. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para aliviar tu sufrimiento?

-Tú también estás sufriendo -discutió Shun. Shaka sonrió con tristeza.

-Claro -admitió-, pero yo pregunté primero. Lo inteligente ahora sería cuidarnos uno al otro. Por eso, ¿qué necesitas? -inquirió con ternura. Shun le sonrió en respuesta.

-No es una pregunta apropiada -Shaka subió una ceja con creciente curiosidad-. Me brindas más amor del que jamás creí soñar. Me das felicidad cada día. Eres una caricia para mí alma. Además, me compartes tu sabiduría, me enseñas técnicas nuevas, me brindas deliciosos orgasmos, y hasta cocinas para mí -bromeó-. ¿Qué más puedo pedir, _nidhi_? Tengo aquí mismo más de lo que me he atrevido a imaginar -mientras escuchaba, a Shaka también se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-. ¿Qué necesitas tú? -el rubio ladeó la cabeza.

-Nada, mi niño. Sólo a ti -susurró-. Eres suficiente -Shun se permitió apretar los párpados con angustia cuando recordó que en el peldaño de su niño interior, la meditación le había dicho lo mismo-. El cuerpo humano es un milagro. La mente y el alma son milagros. Los tres trabajan juntos a la vez como complejas piezas de relojería, ¿te acuerdas? -Shun asintió. Shaka tomó algo de la mesa de luz y luego volvió a la posición original-. Siéntate -indicó. Lo dijo con dulzura y paciencia, aunque la elección de la palabra le recordó a Shun que Saga había dicho lo mismo. Resopló con hartazgo cuando pensó en aquello.

Shun obedeció la indicación y cerró los ojos. Enseguida, Shaka comenzó a masajear su cuello y sus hombros con una sustancia aceitosa en los dedos que olía a lavanda. El muchacho enseguida dejó salir el aire y se dejó hacer. La tensión de los últimos días evidentemente se sentía en el cuerpo y las hábiles manos del caballero dorado la aliviaban. Recorrió toda la espalda con masajes, con firmeza pero suavemente. De vez en cuando intercalaba un pequeño beso. Shun se sentía abrumado. Las acciones de Shaka le daban calma y lo llevaban a un estado de rendición, donde aceptaba cualquier cosa que sintiera en cuerpo y alma. Sus suaves caricias le daban placer a sus músculos y le ayudaban a comprender que estaba a salvo para siempre. Pasados los minutos, la angustia comenzó a ceder. Estaba muy cansado. El primer día, su Maestro le había dicho que el trabajo espiritual podía ser más fatigoso que el físico. Nunca pensó que sería tan evidente, que la fatiga le envolvía como si hubiera corrido por días enteros. Cuando terminó, Shaka se acercó a él y lo abrazó pasando las piernas a los lados mientras recorría el hombro con pequeños besos.

-¿Te ha gustado? -susurró, cerca de su oído. El muchacho asintió. Lo abrazó por la cintura y luego recorrió su miembro con la yema del índice-. Niño travieso, no pierdes oportunidad -balbuceó, con la voz teñida de palpable deseo.

-¿Cómo podría? Eres la criatura más bella de todo el universo -Shaka lanzó una risita y lo tomó envolviéndolo con toda la mano y haciendo suaves movimientos. Shun lanzó un leve gemido.

-El placer del cuerpo también es el placer del alma, ¿no te parece? -inquirió sonriendo, sin ceder en sus movimientos.

-Por supuesto -concedió Shun, ahogando un gemido-. ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Hay algo que me tiene fantaseando hace días -confesó el mayor. Shun se mordió el labio mientras sonreía-. En realidad es sencillo, quiero sentirte dentro mío -sonrió con palpable deseo-. ¿Cómo es que solo lo hemos intentado una vez? -bromeó-. He disfrutado tanto de tu verga que podría festejar ahí mi cumpleaños -afirmó, con una risita. El menor sonrió con satisfacción.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, Maestro -concedió, con una exagerada reverencia de cabeza.

Shun se dejó guiar con docilidad. Se recostó boca arriba, respirando con agitación, expectante de lo que vendría. Se dejó mimar y acariciar por el hombre que amaba, en perfecto estado de rendición. Tenía el miembro tan tieso que dolía y sólo deseaba un pronto alivio. Suspiraba dejando salir el aire alternadamente, sin poder evitar algunos eventuales gemidos. Shaka se ubicó sobre él y guio la penetración con gran habilidad. Lo hizo lentamente, disfrutando como iba entrando centímetro a centímetro. Respiraba con agitación, intentando controlarse. Hacía muchos días que le daba vueltas a la idea de montarse a ese precioso ángel, observando por entero su cuerpo precioso. Ahora que había hecho realidad su fantasía, sentía que se volvería loco de placer. Supuso que lo intenso de la meditación habría preparado el terreno para ese momento. Imaginó que podría explotarle el corazón de amor en ese preciso instante. Lo observó mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo con esa boca hermosa. Conmovido de felicidad, le sonrió en respuesta.

-Eres terrible, _nidhi_ -balbuceó Shun, conservando la sonrisa-. Cómo te gusta -afirmó, con una sonrisa provocativa.

-Me encanta -admitió, con un susurro ronco-. Así te siento tan dentro, tan profundo -suspiró-. Me vuelves loco, mi niño hermoso.

-Muévete y disfrútala -indicó-. Soy tuyo -Shaka sonrió de gusto, observándolo a los ojos con intensidad. Al margen de sentirse más excitado que nunca en la vida, su corazón le estaba regalando una inmensa calidez, una maravillosa felicidad que le hacía sentirse sensibilizado con las emociones en carne viva.

Enseguida obedeció con palpable ansiedad. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, primero hacia adelante y atrás. Era suave y rítmico. Era como ser acariciado desde adentro de su cuerpo. De vez en cuando lanzaba un gemido ronco o apretaba los párpados. Sin embargo, nada perturbaba la expresión de complacencia que no podía evitar. Sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo subir levemente, mientras temblaba con suavidad como si los recorriera una corriente eléctrica. Pasado un rato cambió los movimientos y comenzó con lentitud arriba y abajo. Eso le arrancó a Shun un gemido ronco. Apretó los puños e inclinó el cuello hacia atrás, buscando algo más de aire. En respuesta, Shaka aumentó la velocidad del movimiento. Observó al muchacho retorcerse de placer bajo él. Mientras el rubio se concentraba en montar al muchacho, este comenzó a masturbarlo con descarada fuerza. Eso le hizo lanzar un fuerte gemido. Nunca antes en toda su vida había sentido tanto placer. Infló el pecho con fuerza, buscando más aire, y no pudo evitar acabar sobre las manos de Shun, manchándolo todo a su paso. Él lo observó con una mirada de lasciva satisfacción. Shaka se movió en forma fuerte y contundente, dando un golpe seco para que el muchacho lo penetrara lo más profundamente posible. Ese movimiento fue su perdición y le hizo derramarse dentro de él y hacerle sentir el tibio líquido dentro de sí. No se detuvo de pronto, sino que hizo más lentos los movimientos poco a poco. 

-Vaya -balbuceó Shun-. Eres increíble. No tengo palabras -Shaka le sonrió. Salió de encima con mucho cuidado y se recostó a su lado.

-Entonces, ¿te ha gustado? -bromeó el rubio, aunque conociendo de antemano la respuesta. Shun aún no había normalizado su respiración. Respiraba agitadamente mientras sonreía.

-Me gusta todo de ti -admitió-. A veces me pregunto cómo mi destino ha cambiado tan pronto. Es un milagro, Maestro -balbuceó, con la voz rota-. Gracias, gracias -sollozó. Shaka lo besó con suavidad, tomando su rostro entre las dos manos. Se sentía abrumado y sospechaba que al otro hombre le ocurría exactamente lo mismo.

-Gracias a ti, mi niño precioso -susurró antes de volver a besarlo-. Te amo tantísimo Shun, que no tengo palabras para explicártelo -admitió, con un hilo de voz. Lo besó con suavidad y desesperación a la vez.

-Yo también te amo -susurró entre lágrimas. Entrelazaron los dedos antes de volver a besarse, y sin proponérselo se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, observándose en los ojos del otro. Shaka salió un momento de improvisto y volvió con una toalla de mano humedecida. Sonrió con picardía antes de usarla para limpiar el torso de Shun con suavidad.

-¿Para qué volver a la ducha a esta hora, no? -bromeó.

-Vale, pero te tocará a ti lavar la toalla -remató sonriendo. Shaka se encogió de hombros y fue brevemente hasta el baño para arrojarla en el canasto.

-Mañana -susurró mientras bostezaba. Apagó la luz antes de meterse en la cama y acurrucarse junto a su amado alumno. Lo besó en los labios antes de cerrar los ojos-. Descansa mi cielo -susurró. Entre sueños dedujo que ese había sido el día más intenso que había experimentado hasta la fecha. Elevó una plegaria de agradecimiento. La calidez que sintió en su corazón lo acompañaría hasta el último día de su vida. Envuelto en esa certeza, durmió inusualmente rápido.


End file.
